The Souls of the Children
by Magic Writing Dragon
Summary: We all know about the Purple Guy, what happened, and that the suits are haunted, but what about the children haunting the suits? No back story, not even a name. That is what this story is. Now meet the Fazbear crew before they became trapped. Please join me as we see the incedent that unfolded in the eyes of the children and the crying child. Rated T for teen for the brutality.
1. Cody

_Cody_

"Cody get back here now!" I hear my mother say. I sigh and trudge my way back to her. I hang my head down until she got eye level to me and said, "You understand why I want you to stay away right?"

She grabbed my red bowtie and tightened it and straightened it making it look perfect. I smile at her and say, "Yes mother,"

I hear my friends yell behind me begging for me to come. "Ok. Be careful and have fun," she said kissing me on my cheek and ruffling my brown, hair. "Go on ahead," she added pushing me to my friends.

We were just outside of Fazbear's Pizzeria. My friend, Fredric, was having a birthday party! We're going to watch Freddy, Chica, (and my favorite) Bonnie sing, then we'll have cake and pizza, then have some time in the arcade! This is going to be fun!

I run in and see three out of my four friends, and Fredric's parents. Fredric was the first to welcome me to the party. "Hiya Cody! I'm glad you made it!" he said wrapping his arm around my shoulder and pulled me in close. Fredric was always the nicer one out of all of us.

Fredric's sister, Sara, ran to hug me. Sara is the more spaced out, out of all of us and she barely gets to my waist because she's only 5 years old. I hug back, my hands getting wrapped up in her yellow curls. Fredric's mouther walked over and lead me to the stage. I sat next to Jack who looked to me and smiled. He's more of the softy out of all of us.

Just then another kid came through the door. The others and I turn around to see who it is only to notice that it's Jacob being pushed in by his brother Brian. "Jacob, do you want to go to your friends birthday party or not?" Brian said holding Jacob's shoulder. Jack and I noticed something. Jacob was crying.

Between sobs Jacob nodded and said, "I...I want you...to stay with me...Ok."

Brian sighed putting his other hand on Jacob's other shoulder. "I'm sorry Jacob, I can't I'm going to hang with my friends. You'll be fine," he promised. He stood up and added "See ya latter little bro." then Brian left.

Jacob solemnly walked and sat next to Jack, still crying. As the show started Jacob was scared of the animatronics. He kept saying how they try to get him, that they fallow him to his house.

Once the show was over we began eating. "Hey, why don't we have a food fight," I ask Jack.

"I don't see why not," he answered.

I smile as I get ready to dive into the cake. Fredric's mother brings out the Freddy head shaped cake and we sing happy birthday and Fredric's father cuts us off pieces. I scoop off a pice of cake with my spoon and aim it. I look to see if Fredric's parents are looking and a fling it, landing right on his face.

I look to Sara who was giggling. I look to Jack who was laughing and Jacob who was smiling, then I look to Fredric who shoved a handful of cake into my face.

I wipe my face off and say, "Oh, it's on." With the whipped off cake I aim to Jack and throw it right at his face. Just like that this table became a war zone.

I grab another clump of cake and aim it for Jacob. I guess he saw me because when I tossed it, he ducked and landed right in the middle of a person's chest. Jacob turned around and the smile was erased from his face. "Father, I-I appologize," Jacob said standing up.

Jacob's father put a hand on his shoulder "I called your brother, he should be coming soon. I am afraid that Freddy's is about to close. You might want to call the parents," he said. I couldn't see his face except for a wide, unnatural smile and...purple skin? Everything was dark so I couldn't tell to be positive.

After everyone said happy birth day one last time everyone started to head home, one by one until it was only me and Jacob. With the flashing lights I lost Jacob and found my way on stage. I turn around only to see Jacob's father who dragged me off into this one room.

 _ **-MWD-**_

Even with the darkness that seemed to consume everything, Jacob, who was hiding under a table, could see everything his father was doing. First, he took out a knife and stabbed his friend. Then, he dragged the body of the poor child out to where the stage was. Next, the purple skinned man took off the rabbit's head to where he could easily hide the child. After that, the man brutally stuffed the child's limp body into the blue rabbit suit.

After some time the child's mother came back only to notice her son's disappearance. Notifying the police of her child's disappearance

After a few days the child's spirit inhabited the animatronic allowing for the young boy to control the robot until midnight and an unknown power took over. Cody now understood what it ment to be trapped.

 _ **I'm not sure where I got the inspiration to write something like this and I'm not sure if anyone has done this but here it is! I hope you like it and enjoy it! Oh, and don't forget that I have a FNaF fanfic already called**_ **"The Job That Changed My Life"** _ **It's finished and I'm already working on a fanfic called**_ **"The Job That Almost Killed Me"** _ **that is coming out(hopefully) soon. Once I finish one of my other fanfics(please read them if you wish). Don't want to be too busy you know? Until then.**_

 _ **Magic Writing Dragon out!**_

 _ **Read On!**_


	2. Sara

_In one corner of his room, near midnight, the child wept. He was crying because he witnessed his father kill his friend, but this was not the worst. He cannot tell anyone about his father and his crimes._

 _"It's my fault," the child would say between sobs._

 _"I will never have friends," the child's only friends where being targeted by his father._

 _"I am so sorry Cody," in the corner of his room he had a blue Bonnie plush toy..._

 _And a Golden Freddy plush toy, "I am so sorry Carson."_

 _When midnight's chime strikes upon the grandfather clock in the left hallway the child, with tears streaming down his face, takes up his flashlight and faces the nightmares. The nightmares of the animatronics. The nightmares of the crimes of the purple man. The nightmares of the thing that was no longer his father._

 **Sara**

It's been months sense anyone has seen Cody. Now it's my turn to search! I think I'm old enough to be! I'm six years old! That means I can do much more than I could do when I was just five years old! "So you want to go search for Cody at Freddy's, Sara?"

I nod eagerly! Daddy chuckled and put his large hands on my shoulders and said, "Honey I looked everywhere for him. I am sorry. I know he was a good friend."

"But-"

"No buts Sara, you will not go searching for Cody. Do you understand me?" he asked. I could feel the tears come to my eyes and I nod. I miss Cody.

Daddy nodded and said, "Good, now I want you to go brush your teeth. Mommy will come up soon to tuck you in O.K.?" I nod and he gave me a hug, "Good night my chica." he chuckled kissing me on my head. My daddy calls me chica because it means girl in Spanish and I always liked Chica from Freddy's. _ **(AN: Hey just a disclaimer I don't mean this to be insulting O.K.? If this does insult you I am greatly sorry!)**_

I go up stairs and turn only to see that Fredric already got to the bathroom. I sigh and say "Fredric you better come out soon!"

"Just give me a minuet Sara I'm brushing my teeth!" he sounded like he sounded like he had something in his mouth. I needed to hurry because I had a plan!

I was going to stay awake until eleven o'clock and then I was going to get dressed and head to Freddy's. It was already eight o'clock. I only have three, or so, hours left until I need to get up!

Once Fredric opened the door and said, "O.K. their you go sis. Good night."

He gave me a hug and I returned the favor and walked into the bathroom to get my teeth brushed. During this time I thought about what I was going to do tonight. When I was done I left to my room. My mommy tucked me into bed and turned off the lights. After some time I fell asleep.

When I woke up I looked at the clock, it's only 11:30! I get dressed and sneak through my house. I only stopped once when I heard Fredric groan and toss around in his bed. I quietly walk down the stairs and _slowly_ open the door. I look up and see more than a doze of stars out! Luckily my house isn't very far from Freddy's.

I finely get their and the doors were locked. I hear a car drive up and a man say, "Hello my dear. Do you with to get in?"

I turn around to look to see who was talking only to see a tall man in a purple suite and a purple hat the hid everything except his wide toothy, grin.

"Yes please, sir," I say. I could feel every part of me become shaky with excitement.

The man chuckled and said, "Good, come with me would you please." he stretched down his hand and hoping the first face I see will by Cody's I grab it and walk in with the man.

 _ **-MWD-**_

As Sara walked in with the man, she cold feel his grip tighten, so tight it hurt. The first face she got to see was not the sweet joking face that Cody had. The first face she saw the man's. His face was a sickly purple with a big smile that showed his purely white teeth. His eyes were sunken and dark.

The only thing that the cameras caught was a fuzzy purple man dragging something small and yellow, taking it to the chicken suite. The man took off the chicken's head and stuffed the thing into the suite. Next, the man walked from the stage to a room where their was no cameras.

Sara met what Cody called Goldie. With the final chime midnight came. With this, Goldie went to work trying to get revenge for what the man did to the children.

Now two children now know what it means to be trapped.

 _ **I'm sorry that it's so short but I had nothing else to put in. Now I hope you all like this.**_

 _ **Magic Gaming Dragon out!**_

 _ **Read On!**_


	3. Jack

_Seeing the chicken suite the next day, and noticing the blood starting to cake on the tips of the suite, and the curly yellow hair, the crying child knew the youngest of his friends where killed by the hands of the_ thing _that has possessed his father._

 _"I am sorry Sara," the child said leaving his friends behind and to his home._

 _Later that night the nightmares haunted him. The child knew that these were nightmares, but could the angry souls of the children be after_ him _too? The child may never know. The child may never know if his dead friends felt betrayed, mad even, or understand and forgive the child. All the child can do is weep for their death._

 **Jack**

I walked into one of the two hallways leading to a room that none of the kids where aloud into but me. Why? Because my dad's best friend is working there. "Uncle Scott!"

He turns in his chair to look at me and says, "Oh, hey there my little pirate!" Uncle Scott bends over and wraps me into a hug. He puts me on his lap saying, "What are you doing here today Squirt?"

I sigh because my dad had to leave for another work trip. "My dad's off for a trip and mom's at work,"

"Oh, I'm sorry about that Jack," he said putting me down and put a hand on his chin. After some time he looked to me saying, "Do you know who might want to see you?" his smile was wide.

"You fixed him?" I ask excitedly.

"Nope, but someone did and fixed it just for you!" Uncle Scott poked me in the chest and lead me to Pirate's Cove.

I sat on one of the chairs near the stage as Uncle Scott stepped into a room not far off from the stage and when he came out the lights were on. _**(AN: I do not own the song, it's cute and I decided to put it in. If you haven't seen it...GET YOUTUBE!)**_ _"Do what you want because a pirate is free. You are a pirate!"_ The song played and the curtains opened to reveal a pirate fox with an eyepatch. Foxy always made me happy.

Uncle Scott walked back into the room and brought back a pirate hat. "Here you go Squirt- no. Let me restart. Here you go Captain Jack!" he said placing the hat on my head.

"Thank you Firstmate Scott!" I say giving him a hug.

"See you later Captain Jack!" he said walking off.

"See you later Uncle Scott!" I yell. I look to Foxy and he was dancing to the music.

I know it must seem strange but Uncle Scott and Foxy are the only things I have. My mom is always working in a hospital, and my dad is only home for a month maybe and gone for three months. Uncle Scott is almost like a parent and Foxy is almost like a best friend(besides for Jack, Sara, Fredric, and Jacob). Thinking of friends I think it's strange that both Jack and Sara have gone missing. I look over to Freddy, Bonnie, and Chica. Freddy acted normally but the other two? They were more stiff and had almost smooth movements.

On Chica I could see something was different. That's when I notice the orange splotched spots near the top of the chest section. On Bonnie it was harder to spot but I could see the almost brown-ish red splotched spots near the same place. When Uncle Scott is closing up maybe I will look at the suites to see why, but for now I'll just watch Foxy. _"Do what you want because a pirate is free. You are a pirate!"_

 _ **-MWD-**_

As time passed Jack became more and more curious. Curiosity killed the fox right? When the time came for Scott to close everything up, Scott told the shy boy to stay put as he went to the restroom. Did the boy listen? Not at all. The boy walked to the suites, and what he saw would have made him scream. He did but no one heard it only because a man clad in purple wrapped his gloved hand around the boy's mouth to muffle the sound.

The man dragged the boy to the same place where he had killed the others and did the same dirty deed. The man looked at his watch. 11:47 He sill had time to drag the boy to the Fox to hide him until Scott disappeared.

Scott came out and asked, "Hey, do you know where Jack went?"

The man gave him a huge, sickly smile. "I think the boy left and is currently waiting for you in your vehicle."

Scott's eyebrows furrowed at the way the man spoke and said slowly, "Thanks." Scott left not returning till morning.

The man walked to the Pirate's Cove curtain and ripped the curtains apart to reveal dead body. The man lifted the child's carcass up and into the fox's body. No one will notice because no one quite cares for the fox, some even fear fox for the rumors going around that he caused the Bite of '87. Only a few people know what really happened.

The grin disappearing off of his face, the man walked into the small office. His shift just got started.

Three children know now what it is like to be trapped in Freddy Fazbear's Pizzeria.

 _ **Well there you go! I hope you like it! Please review and all that jazz. *does Jazz Hands* I am not sorry. Don't forget you can read my other storys on my profile! Now until then.**_

 _ **Magic Writing Dragon out!**_

 _ **Read On!**_


	4. Fredric

_The child was heartbroken. How could that...that_ thing _kill defenceless children? The children did nothing, nothing at all to be at the wrong end of this thing's wrath._

 _The child was positive of this now. Something has taken over the nice, gentle man that was once William Afton. It must have been after his father took a week off work to search for his sister. Something must have happened. Taking up his flashlight the weeping child begins another round of fighting for his life._

 **Fredric**

Most of my friends are missing, even my sister. The only friend I have left is Jacob who I haven't seen seance my birthday party. I walk out of the school and I see Jacob. He walks up to me and says, "I-I need your help."

Now I'm confused. "Why and with what?"

"Something's wrong with my dad," He looked around like he was looking for his dad and he said, "Meet me at Freddy's once you get home O.K.?"

I have no idea where he's going with this, but I hope that this helps me find my sister so I say, "Alright I'll be there."

"Thank you so much! Bye," Jacob said. I saw my mother drive up and I leave waving.

After I get home and do my homework I tell my mother that I want to hang out with my friends and she says, "O.K. but be back before dinner and be safe."

"O.K. mother bye," Normally I would have said "I will." or "See you later." but ever sense my sister disappeared, I told myself that I would never give someone a promise that I might not be able to keep.

Anyways I walk to Freddy's I see Jacob standing with a man in a blue security gard uniform. I walk up and the gard says, "Oh, hello, hello! Nice to meet you Fredric! Jack told me that you had a birthday recently."

"Yeah," I answer and look to Jacob and ask, "Why am I here?"

Jacob was silent for a moment until he spoke up saying, "This isn't the first time the think who is controlling my father has killed."

"Wait...you mean...?" I couldn't finish the sentence. Tears started to blur my vision.

"What ever is in William killed your sister. Fredric, I am so, sorry. I also lost a sibling to this _thing_." the gard said. He looked down and I thought he looked sad. "Where are my manners? My name is Scott." he said holding out his hand for me to shake.

I take it and when I release it I say, "What can we do?"

"We've been getting complaints about a bad smell from the suites. So, for me to clean, the manager has temporally closed the Pizzeria. I'm hoping that he didn't throw away the golden Freddy suite, used a long time ago when my brother and I were little,"

Jacob looked to Scott saying, "Why?"

"Very little people know about this but the Pizzeria has a curse. If you where one of the suits and, for any reason die, you possess them, My brother died and was stuffed into the Freddy suite. Hoping to find a way to bring him back I got the job as the day security gard. I haven't been able to find the suite but there's always the basement," Scott said opening the door for us to come in.

We walk in and Jacob and I cring and hold our noses. The smell was unbearable. The smell got worse as we walked near the stage where Freddy, Bonnie, and Chica stood. As we got closer Bonnie and Chica's head fallowed us. I could see it in there eyes. They were sad, but happy to see us. I hear the sound of a curtain moving and I turn around to see a silver hook then a red fox head with an eyepatch, looking out of the curtain.

"I want you guys to go into the office and shut the doors, don't open them unless you see _me_ at the window on the right side. Got it?"

Both of us nodded. Scott sighed and said, "I'm going to check the basement, I should be back soon. We ran into the office and shut both doors.

I took a good look at the room and I could see plenty of T.V.s, hand-drawn pictures, a poster that says, "CELABRATE!" and a cupcake plush-toy with eyes. I look from screen, to screen, looking at each of the animatronics when I hear Jacob say, "I saw them."

I look at him and say, "What?"

"I saw them being shoved into the suites."

I couldn't speak, I could see the tears in his eyes. "I saw how it killed them, using my father's body like a parasite,"

"I-I'm sorry Jacob," I say looking at him. His eyes were red and puffy like he's been crying recently.

 _ **-MWD-**_

As Scott walked into the 'Employee's Only' room and climbed down the stair he thought back to last month, before any of this horror ever happened.

 _He looked through the cameras and paused when he saw an animatronic that he has seen only once before. A bright light shined upon the suite, showing the matted parts of fur, blood stains, and exposed parts of a human skeleton._ "It's me." _Scott herd. The voice sounded familiar._

 _With much research he found about the curse on the Pizzeria, and about a child who became lost after an incident in a diner. A young boy named Carson disappeared. Reports of a child or a Freddy suite running around the diner where everywhere. Now there where reports of a golden Freddy suite appearing from out of nowhere appear about the time when Scott started working. After seeing the animatronic once more he released what happened to his brother, Carson._

With his foot falling on the bottom step, Scott pulled himself out of his thoughts. Scott found the light switch and flipped it up. The gard saw the suite along with a box about three feet long one foot high, and two feet wide with two locks on each sides.

Scott walked up to suite and that is when he saw the bright white dots in each eye socket. Scott sucked in a deep breath and said, "C-Carson, is that...you?"

 _"Hey bro. How are ya'?"_

The suite's jaw did not move an inch. It was as if the voice was coming from everywhere. Tears started to form in Scott's eyes, and a smile started to form on his lips.

The smile quickly disappeared when the gard heard screams and glass braking. Scott looked at to where his brother layed only to find an empty space. A mixture of confusion and fear on his face, Scott turned around and started to sprint up the stairs.

When the security gard busted through the door he saw the man in purple holding Fredric in one arm and Freddy's head in another. Dropping the child and shoving the head back on, the man picked up a knocked out Jacob and dashing for the open door. The door closed, only to be busted open when the man rammed into it leaving Scott chasing after him.

As night fallowed, the box opened exposing a marionette without any strings along with a rather small box that played a curtain toon to keep the spirit at bay. The music box forcefully stopped itself and the eyes on mask of the puppet lit up with an ancient power. The puppet seemed to be lifted by strings as it flew through out the Pizzeria. It hovered near the bear animatronic.

 _Give gifts, give life._

 _ **Well there you have it! Another chapter, I know it's a bit longer than it normally is but I had to put the box Golden Freddy and Fredric in here so...yeah. But I hope you like it and don't forget to fave, fallow, and review! Until then.**_

 _ **Magic Writing Dragon out!**_

 _ **Read On!**_


	5. Brothers United

_If you saw the child, you would have thought the child was sad or disappointed, internally the child was fearful, of his father, what was that box, and the nightmares haunted him at night. Taking up the flashlight the child faced his nightmares, only to notice that the only nightmare that he encountered was a darker, more evil version of Fredbear. The child knew that this might be his last night._

 **Carson**

I wanted to fallow Scott but I can't leave. It's like...prison here in the Pizzeria. You can only leave when the Marionette allows you to. After the Marionette leaves Fredric the poor kid started to freak out.

"W-What happened?" he yelled out.

"Hey kiddo, calm down. You're gonna be fine alright." I say.

I was hopping that everything will calm down and hopefully we can find a way to help Scott from here. Of corse Jack was being stubborn. "Alright? ALRIGHT? We're dead! We can NEVER get back to our families again!" he ripped the curtain away from him and stepped out so we can see him. all though being fixed a few days ago, the decaying body that now inhabited the animatronic was taring a hole in the chest, and rust to form on the joints.

"I know but we can't think about that. We will be fine we just need to put a stop to what this man is doing, before he kills another child." I say.

"He's right, we need to help Scott." Cody said jumping from the stage and heading to the door.

"Cody, don't get to close or-" before I could say anything else the Marionette was in front of Cody. The bunny suite rose into the air.

 _"You WILL not leave."_

After the Marionette dropped Cody, who fell to his knees, it disappeared. "Well what are we supposed to do?" I hear a small voice behind me.

I turned around to see Sara. I sigh and say, "I have no idea."

I couldn't help but remember the day I died. It was after hours in Diner. Scott was with a friend of his as I said here waiting for my dad to come and pick me up. I was sitting alone in a corner booth.

Everything was calm and quiet. I was doodling on a pice of paper. Everything just went down hill from there. After some time a walking bunny animatronic walked up to me, grabbed my hand, dragging me to a little room where I never explored. There he killed me stuffing me inside a golden Freddy suite. Now I'm here. Still having to face the problem of calming four dead children.

 **Scott**

I ran as fast as I could. I couldn't let what ever is in Willam kill his son. After about five minuets I lost them. Putting my hands on my knees, I stopped myself and rested. Luckily I knew where the kid lived. I ran the rest of the way. I busted open the door and I could hear screams. Not a child's screams, but a grown man's. I ran into the living room only to see Willam wailing out and holding his head. Jacob was still unconscious on the couch.

"W-What have I d-done?" I hear Willam ask. He stood up and looked at me. I've never noticed his purple skin or his sunken eyes. All I noticed was his unnaturally white smile, which was gone at the moment. "Y- I need you to take care of Jacob."

"Why?" I ask.

He shook his head and said, "Something is...AHHH!" he fell to his knees gripping his head again. I had no idea what to do.

 _ **-MWD-**_

The thing that once was Willam Afton stood up and looked at Scott. The thing tilted it's head as if calculating the man's movements. Scott slowly backed away from the thing in the meat suite. The thing grabbed Scott's neck ready to snap it. Acting on impulse Scott grabbed it's cheek, dug his nails in and pulled. What was exposed was neither bone, nor muscle. It was wires.

"Y-you have n-no idea wha-at I had-d to do, jussst to be up heeere. You will **RUIN** my plans. So I will **RUIN** you!" the thing said and it through Scott against the door. Seeing this as his chance Scott ran until he reached the Pizzeria. Fumbling with the keys Scott opened the doors and closed them behind him. The animatronics on stage seemed to snap out of there trance and looked at the security gard.

The suits stepped off the stage and started to go after Scott. Seeing the pure evil in there eyes Scott ran into the office. Shutting the doors behind him, Scott pressed a button and spoke.

"Hey uhh. I don't know how to say this." **BANG BANG BANG** "It's been a bad night...for me." just outside the doors foot steps can be heard from outside. "Umm, once you get the chance can you look inside one of the suits?" gears grinding and scraping of metal can be heard on the door. "I always wondered what was in those heads." a curtain song started to play. "No, oh no. No NO! NO!"

If you look at the suit in the "EMPLOYEE'S ONLY" room you will see a suit with eyeballs and teeth popping outside of the front of the mask.

 _ **Now there you have it, the fifth chapter! I hope you liked it! Until then.**_

 _ **Magic Writing Dragon out!**_

 _ **Read On!**_


	6. Jacob

_Jacob could hear a voice. It was a deep, angry voice that said, "You will never escape Jacob. I will be with you forever. Even after you destroy the demon in your father. The party starts now."_

 **Jacob**

I woke up and looked around. I noticed that the room looked like someone had a fight in here. I knew instantly where to go.

I walked to Fazbear's only to see the door open. Every time I walk into this place I feel the spirit's sadness. Not Carson's, Cody's, Sara's, Jack's, or Fredric's. The Marionette's. She worries for me. Almost like a mother. Years ago she lost her son. That's all I know. That's all I'm able to get from her. I looked around, none of the animatronics where in their place. Actually I could see no animatronic. All I could see was the EMPLOYEE'S ONLY room wide open. I walk in only to see my father, and the animatronics.

The Marionette came into the room. _"You killed us. You should be punished!"_ The animatronics started to act on their own. Chasing after father. He looked scared.

I could feel a presence behind me, so I look. I smile happily because it was the others. They were smiling. Cody had a grin that he normally had when he was going to trick someone. Sara had her sweet gentle smile. Jack had the kind of smile you see when you are sad but happy. Fredric had a proud smile. Carson had a toothy grin like something awesome was happening. Scott...I couldn't see him.

I turned around and saw the yellow rabbit costume. It rammed into me sending me flying. I hit the wall with a thud. I got up and followed the commotion in another room. I find everyone fighting against the rabbit animatronic, the Marionette at the head of the attack. _"Are you scared now? Why won't you just give up! It's useless! You will burn in Hell for what you have done!"_

The rabbit stood still for a moment. Then started to shake. _Violently._ It shook until I could see blood. _So much damned blood._ It started to stain the ground. _Too much blood._ The suite fell to the ground with a loud thud, still shaking. _Too much movement._ It looked from the Marionette, to each of the animatronics, then to me. _Soulless eyes._ The eyes did not resemble my father's. _Soulless, empty,_ damned _eyes._

The suite stretched a hand in my direction and muttered, "H-help me, my boy." _The voice, too deep to my father's, or any man's._

"You are _not_ my father, and you never will be. You should burn in what ever Hell you came from, and bring back my father. My _real_ father." I say, my voice full of venom.

The suite dropped the hand and it's face fell to the ground. _It never stopped twitching._ Everyone left except me. _It never stopped bleeding._ The room was a mess. _So much damned blood, animatronic parts._ The memory will never fade. _It will say until the day I die._

Once I left that place I never looked back. I know the Marionette let everyone go. Sometimes I feel their presence. Scott died shortly after I left the building to go call someone. The Police found the bodies in the suits. Fredric's parents took me in sense my mother has been dead for years, and my father truly died about a year ago. I left the town of Hurricane when I was eighteen. I have never come back. _The nightmares still persist in my mind._

 _ **Well there you have it! The story of the souls of the children. I hope you all liked it! I don't know why but almost every story I write turns either creepy, sad, or just down right dark. Why? ...I have no answer to that. I think it's because ever sense my grandmother, aunt, and grandfather died(All in the same year) I've just seen...the world in a more darker view(And I think this is why I get along better with adults than with my classmates). Anyway I hope you liked it and don't forget to read my other stories! Until then.**_

 _ **Magic Writing Dragon out!**_

 _ **Read On!**_


End file.
